Makoto is Loved
by A.H. Nox
Summary: There's no doubt. Makoto is loved. He has a great personality AND he's physically attractive. Of course, this also includes his friends. Rin and Haruka show the amount of love they had towards Makoto in a...sensual way. Marinka. MakoXRinXHaru. boyXboy. one-shot (somehow i feel as though the title and description is misleading...lol)


**A/N:** Omg. I have no clue what happened here. I've been obsessing over Marinka and this just happened. There needs to be more of these hot bbies. But enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Free! nor Makoto, Rin, or Haru. If I did...well let's not think about that.

* * *

Makoto should have known better. He had heard the springs of the bed creaking. Somehow with little siblings, he didn't think twice about it. It simply sounded like kids bouncing on the bed. But this wasn't his house. This was Haru's house. Disregarding what the sound implied, he wandered into Haru's bedroom.

"I'm sorry!" Makoto yelped before shielding his eyes from the scene.

Rin had been kissing Haru deeply, minimizing the sounds coming from both males. Rin's engorged member had also been balls deep inside of the water obsessed teen. The red headed boy had been frantically pounding Haru, whose legs were tightly wrapped around Rin's waist. At the sound of Makoto's voice, all movement stopped and eyes were on the brunet.

"Makoto." Haru called his friend's name. He tried to get away from the red head, who decided that it was alright to continue. The bed started to creak again and Makoto turned even more red. He reached for the door blindly and found it a bit difficult. "Wait, Makoto!" Haru stifled a moan.

"Rin, stop. Ahn. W-wait, Rin." Haru tried to push the shark teethed teen off, but Rin knew where to aim within Haru's body.

"Rin." A hand touched the red head's shoulder. Makoto couldn't ignore Haru's attempt to stop Rin and Rin failure to comply.

"What is it, Makoto?" His voice was strained and his arousal seeped through his vocal chords. His continued to go in and out of Haru, making sure to hit the dolphin boy's special place.

"Haruka wants you to stop." Makoto said a bit more firmly. Although his best friend were naked and fucking each other, he couldn't ignore Haru.

"Does he really?" Rin pulled out until on the tip of his length was in Haru. Then he slammed back in causing Haru's body and the bed to move.

"Ahn!" Haru let out a pleased cry, covering his mouth too late. Haru wasn't one to show much emotions. The only signs of happiness he expressed was a sparkle in his eye when a chance to swim was mentioned. However, the small moans he was making hit Makoto in the groin.

"Ma-Makoto." Haru turned his head to face his close friend with half closed eyes, clouded over with lust. Mako swallowed hard. "Uuhn." The dark haired boy reached out to cup Makoto's growing erection. This movement pulled Rin's attention from Haru's tight ass to Mako's hard cock. Rin grinned, revealing his sharp pointed teeth.

"Haru. I think Makoto should join us. Don't you think?" He slammed back into the swimmer underneath him. The dolphin boy bit into his hand, trying to hold back his voice. Not getting an answer, Rin picked up the pace and thrust into Haru's ass faster.

"Yes! God, yes. Makoto! Please. W-with us..." Haru started to frantically removed the brunet's pants with one hand. Unable to restrain himself, Makoto dropped down to kiss his best friend.

"Fuck." Rin groaned as he watched his two friends make out, tongues pushing against each other. Makoto barely knew what he was doing so he let himself be led by Haru. When Haru pushed against Mako's tongue, he pushed back after. When Haru rubbed his tongue on the roof of Mako's mouth, he did the same. Haru tugged on Makoto's lower lip and sucked. "Turn me over Rin." Haru made eye contact with the red head. Rin nodded and helped Haru reposition himself without pulling out.

Haru was now on all fours and pinning Makoto down. Rin thrust forward once, confused on what was going on. Haru finished removing Makoto's pants and released his erection from his clothing.

"Haru-chan no. You can't do that!" Makoto cried out before anything happened. Even more confused, Rin opened his mouth to ask when Haru licked the brunet's shaft.

"Haru!" Makoto whimpered and shied away, but Haru held the brunet's hips still. The taller male covered his face in embarrassment as Haru continued his ministrations. As Rin rocked his hips against Haru, the water obsessed teen ran his tongue against Makoto's shaft and swirling it around the head. His hand around the base, Haru wrapped his mouth around the hard on and started to bob his head.

"Fuck Haru. You look hot with your lips around Makoto's cock." Rin grabbed Haru's shoulder and thrust in quickly and pulled out slowly. Haru's cries were muffled around the brunet's cock. Unused to another person giving him pleasure, Makoto shuddered in ecstasy. His grip on Haru's head pulled his closer rather than pushed him away. His fingers entangled in the dark haired boy's locks.

"H-Haru. You need to stop. I-I think I'm c-cuming." The tallest boy whimpered, his hips moving on their own. Haru, being pounded from behind and from the front, couldn't focus on anything else. Not hearing what Mako said, it came as a surprise when the teen came.

"Mmf!" Cum shot into his mouth and he scrunched his face in distaste. Rin smirking, forced Haru's mouth open so the cum dribbled out into Haru's hand. While this happened, Makoto was frantically looked for tissues.

"Here," said the brunet. Haru wiped his hands off and went straight for the lube. Moving, Rin had no choice but pull out of his water loving boyfriend. A small gasp fell out of Haru's lips, but he regained his composure quickly.

"Makoto lay down." Haru commanded. The taller teen complied without questions but slightly confused. He didn't quite understand why Haru had lube. Embarrassingly enough, he didn't remember any sex clips where lube was used. Maybe it was a guy on guy thing? While he was running questions through his head, Rin had moved next to Makoto.

"Your first?" Rin nuzzled the brunet's neck and kissed lightly.

"N-no!" Makoto answered quickly, but looked away sheepishly when both males looks at him pointedly. "Yes..."

Haru was warming up the lube and eying Rin to continue distracting Makoto. Rin grinned and got aggressive with his administrations. He sucked Makoto's flesh and left bright red kiss marks. Makoto, himself, had his face covered. He didn't know how to react to this amount of pleasure, especially from the people he cared about the most.

"Ouch!"

"Rin!"

The red headed teen looked confused. "What?"

"You bit me." Makoto stated touching the mark on his shoulder. It didn't hurt really. Just a surprise.

"And I think you liked it." Rin grinned mischievously, grabbing Makoto's growing erection. Turning bright red, the brunet was dumbstruck. Did it really feel good? Before he could gather his thoughts, Rin licked the brunet's erected buds and tugged on them lightly with his lips. He twisted the other nipple between his fingers and lightly scratched one with his teeth.

This is when Haru took the chance to slip a finger into Makoto.

"Ah Haru!" The brunet gasped and squirmed on the bed. Before he could escape, Rin captured the kind hearted giant with his lips. Rin's kisses were different from Haru's kisses. They were more desperate, passionate, and demanding. Makoto was taken over by the emotions Rin portrayed in his kiss and was swept along. Haru's kisses had been passive and careful, as though Haru was the one to take care of the helpless Makoto.

The digit started to move, but Makoto was unaware. Either way, Haru moved slowly. Makoto was special. This time they had was special. His first would be something to remember. It wasn't until the second finger that Makoto was aware of the discomfort in his ass. But Rin did a good job keeping the brunet distracted. A tug of the lips, a flick of a nipple, a caress to the cock.

"Makoto." Haru's voice interrupted the other two's make out session. As soon as Rin moved away, Haru seized Makoto's lips as he added the final digit.

"MMN!" He gasped into Haru's mouth and tears started to gather. Makoto was the one to pull away. "It hurts. Haruka. Nnh. It hurts." He panted slightly and grabbed Haru's arm. Rin leaned down and rained kisses on the brunet. Showing concern, he slowly pumped Makoto's length, teasing the sensitive head.

"Ahn! R-Rin...nnh!" Slowly the pain was forgotten and Makoto adjusted to the three fingers.

"I'm going to move, Makoto." And with a nod for confirmation, Haru proceeded slowly. Feeling strange, Makoto closed his eyes to find the pleasure when his hardened member was engulfed in warmth. Recognizing this feeling, he suspected Rin of giving him a blowjob. Opening his eyes, his face was met with Rin's rock hard dick.

"First blowjob?" Rin asked, his mouth full of cock. Shuddering at the vibrations, Makoto nodded.

"Don't push him." Haru warned, his fingers not stopping. The feeling was starting to get normal. Well, it didn't feel uncomfortable anymore.

Giving a long suck, Rin released the brunet with a pop. "I won't." He turned to Makoto. "Rule of thumb: no teeth, bob your head, and try to imitate me." As quickly as Rin let go, he started up again.

A swirl over the head. A bob of the head. Suck. Lick the underside. Another bob. Kiss on the head. Deep throat.

"HHMM!" Makoto screamed a moan with Rin in his mouth when the red head suddenly went down on his cock. He tried to imitate it but ended up gagging and coughing. Haru touched Makoto's hips co mfortingly.

"Don't force yourself. You can't imitate everything this guy does." Haru shot Rin a glare, and Rin looked back apologetically. To make up for it, Rin deep throated Makoto again and moaned deeply. Haru, feeling slightly responsible for Rin, made it a goal to find Makoto's prostrate gland. He wouldn't know what hit him.

"Rin! Rin!" Makoto panted and gripped the bed sheet. "No m-more. I can't. S-stop." The tallest teen muscles clenched and unclenched. Rin released Makoto's cock and admired his work. He gripped the base of the shaft.

"Rock solid, isn't it?" Rin kissed the head and was greeted with a face load of cum.

"I'm so sorry! Haru did something." Makoto scrambled about, but Haru pushed him down.

"Don't be. Cause I'm not." He kissed the brunet while the Rin cleaned himself off. Haru didn't think he could've found the gland at such an appropriate timing. Without hesitation or warning, Haru teased the gland slightly, scared too much stimulation would freak out the naive Makoto.

While Haru lay on top of Makoto, giving sweet kisses, Rin decided it was time. He spread Haru's ass and entered him.

"Fuck, Rin." He gasped in slight pain and rest his forehead against Makoto's chest. "Gh...R-Rin!" Haru reached back to touch Rin's hips as a signal to stop. This time the shark teethed male listened.

"Makoto, I need you to spread your legs out for me." Haru coaxed the brunet. Turned bright red, Makoto had his face hidden completely when he expose himself to his friends. Evenly coating his shaft, Haru aligned himself to Makoto's entrance.

"Ready?"

Tired of waiting, Rin thrust forward into Haru which cause Haru to enter Makoto up to the head of the cock.

"Rin!" Haru yelled exasperated. He wanted to take this slow.

"Haru!" Makoto cried in surprise. The preparation helped with the discomfort but the sensation was completely different.

"Rin!" Haru turned his head around to reprimand Rin.

"Look. Makoto's hardening again after coming twice. It's not hurting him. Rather, I think he has a slightly masochistic streak. But whatever. He's ready for some more." Rin quickly pointed out. But only caused Makoto to whimper in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why it's happening. Well, I know why but I can't help it. I mean..." The brunet rambled until Haru shut him up with a kiss.

"It's okay. Rin's come three times today already," said Haru, which resulted in a love tap. "But are you really ready?" The dolphin boy made sure. Makoto nodded. He was comforted in the knowledge that Haru would make sure things went well. And that Rin cared enough to know his limits.

"Fuck yeah." Rin resumed the intense pounding Makoto first saw when he entered the room.

"S-Shit, Rin!" Haru moaned, forgetting about Makoto underneath him. His body was rocked hard by the red head above.

"H-Haru! Ahn...mnn...ah!" Makoto tried to stifle the sounds he was making. He gripped Haru's arm with one hand and covered his face with the other. Remembering about the brunet, Haru leaned down to kiss Makoto's neck. Sucking, he left a few mark himself. Then Haru started to move as well.

"Ah! Ah! Hnn...mnf...ahn..."

"S-shit...ung...ahn...fuck!"

"M-more! Nnm...harder...ahn!"

Sounds could not be matched with specific people. Everything about these three teens became one. Rin's strong and deep thrust rocked Haru's body and found Haru's pleasure spot. The movement and sudden hardening of Haru's member was transferred into what Makoto was feeling. Haru, himself, was moving carefully but quickly. Rin held the power. Haru held the speed. And Makoto was overwhelmed with the love he was receiving. He was going to make it up to them. Somehow. Someday.

"Rin g-god." Haru's arms were slowly giving out on him. This needed to end soon. Searching, Haru needed to find the pleasure place in Makoto, or he wouldn't last any longer. The constant waves of ecstasy given by Rin were driving Haru insane. He needed to come.

"Haru! There!" Makoto screamed, gripping Haru harder. Score. Set on that spot, Haru sped up and was ruthless in his administrations. Rin and Haru become desperate to climax and their movements became erratic. The black haired teen raked his teeth across Makoto's neck and bit down as he came. Unable to contain the shocks of pleasure from his prostrate gland stimulation and the bite, Makoto came nearly simultaneously with Haru.

Haru collapsed on top of Makoto and the mess the two of them made. Rin propped up Haru's hips and reached his climax as he watched Haru and Makoto kiss to wear off their high. Not wanting to add more weight onto Makoto, Rin flopped onto the bed next to the two Iwatobi high school students.

Exhausted, Makoto drifted off to sleep first. And while the taller swimmer slept, the other two talked.

"Would he even want to? I mean, it's not the most normal relationship." Haru ran his fingers through Makoto's hair affectionately.

"I think this," Rin indicated to their naked bodies, "kinda proves that he wouldn't mind. Plus, who the fuck cares for normal anyways? You wear your swimsuit all the time, and I have shark teeth." Haru was slightly hurt to hear his habit was considered not normal but dismissed it.

"So we'll ask him when he wakes up?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah. We'll ask him if he wants to continue this three way relationship."

"If he would be our boyfriend."

"Yeah, that." Rin smiled and kissed Haru lovingly. "Hm. Boyfriend. Sounds nice."

Haru nodded.


End file.
